deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond Sullivan
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Phil Hayes |job = Fortune City Security Guard |number = 094 |notebook = The first (and only) reserve man to make it to the official government shelter alive. |mission = The Facts Chemical Dependency |gender = Male |age = 52 |race = Caucasian }} Raymond Sullivan is a character in Dead Rising 2. He appears to be a member of Fortune City security, and keeps watch over the local safe house. Story Dead Rising 2 Sullivan is the security officer in charge of the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, and is responsible for making sure that nobody who gets inside the shelter is infected. He initially prevents Chuck Greene and his daughter, Katey, from entering the shelter when he sees the bite scar on Katey's arm, but Chuck manages to convince him to let them in by showing him a box of Zombrex, which is later revealed to be empty. Sullivan also does not believe Chuck's claim of innocence about causing the outbreak, but agrees to allow Chuck and Katey to stay in the shelter as long as Chuck continues to save survivors and provide Katey with Zombrex. If Chuck doesn't prove his innocence by the time the military gets to Fortune City, Sullivan will not protect Chuck from being arrested. At the end of 72 Hour Mode, Chuck and Rebecca Chang learn that Phenotrans, the company which produces Zombrex, is responsible for the outbreak. As there has not been an outbreak since the Las Vegas incident two years earlier, the demand for Zombrex has decreased. The loss of Fortune City would not only restore that demand, but increase it exponentially - military weapons and tactics are able to neutralize conventional Zombies with ease, but are unable to match the far more dangerous Gas Zombies. Rebecca then produces the Satellite phone Chuck took from the Scientists, stating that she will contact her network with this information - which is when Sullivan shoots her in the head, killing her instantly. He then reveals that not only has he been working on behalf of Phenotrans - Tyrone King is in fact subordinate to him - but he was the one who planted the bomb at the arena and caused the outbreak in the first place. He then takes Rebecca's satellite phone and leaves Chuck and the others to die in the military's impending firebombing of the city. Chuck pursues Sullivan to the roof of the Yucatan Casino, where he has donned a Fulton Skyhook in preparation for extraction via an approaching AC-130. When Chuck confronts him, condemning Phenotrans for its greed, Sullivan mocks him for his shortsightedness. Zombrex is a variation of Isabela Keyes' zombie suppressant, which was made from Wasp Queens - and they remain an essential component of Zombrex. And the only way to gather sufficient queens for the mass production of Zombrex is by harvesting them from zombies. Phenotrans had been running low on queens since the Las Vegas incident - and as numerous VIPs such as doctors, engineers and major political figures are infected and therefore dependent on Zombrex, further outbreaks thumb|right|300px|Sullivan's Endare "absolutely necessary" to ensure a steady supply of queens. This statement causes Chuck to realize that the Las Vegas outbreak, the subsequent death of his wife, and Katey's infection, was also caused by Phenotrans, and attacks Sullivan in pure rage. After Chuck wears Sullivan down, the AC-130 fires an explosive round, temporarily disabling him. Sullivan uses the opportunity to activate his skyhook, boasting that he, and Phenotrans, are in fact the "good guys" - just as Chuck handcuffs the waist of his harness to a railing. The AC-130 then snags the skyhook, tearing him in half. Tactics Sullivan is by far the most dangerous enemy Chuck ever faces, as he not only has an immense amount of health, powerful melee attacks and a Handgun for a sidearm, but any attempt to use a weapon on him will result in Chuck not only being disarmed, but flung from the platform where the battle takes place. This means that combat must either be hand-to-hand or with ranged weapons. (this is not entirely true he is unable to disarm the Tenderizers , the Flaming Gloves, or the Knife Gloves) Hand-to-hand combat will be immensely difficult if Chuck has not practiced the numerous unarmed combat skills. For those who have become comfortable with them, the Double Drop Kick will not only inflict similar damage to a fair melee weapon, but will also stun Sullivan long enough for Chuck to regain his footing. The Front Kick will put him on his knees if he is not in his punching combo or rolling animation, permitting Chuck to strike him with melee weapons that are swung low such as the Defiler, Sledgehammer, or vertically such as the secondary attack of the Spiked Bat. By far, the easiest method of killing Sullivan is to simple make a few Fire Spitters. Use them to shoot Sullivan from range while avoiding his attacks and he can be killed quite quickly. The damage he takes from them, and the speed at which you can fire them, makes them extremely effective against him. Another good method is to obtain a quick step and sniper rifle. Use the double leg dropkick on him untill he falls to his knees. Once here aim at his head and shoot several times before he gets back up. Repeat untill you succeed. Using a light machine gun is also a viable option. Although it takes a fair amount of time, a few shots after stunning him allows for you to kill him with solely the ammo in the LMG. Ranged combat presents an entirely different set of difficulties. First, Shotguns and Handguns deal too little damage to be effective, but Sniper Rifles inflict a fair amount of damage, as does a fully-loaded Six-Shooter - the latter being the only ranged weapon which can defeat him by itself. Second, the area is filled with zombies, meaning care must be taken to prevent attacks while preparing to attack Sullivan. Third, Sullivan is a crack shot with his Handgun which is powerful enough to drive Chuck backwards with each shot if he fails to deal similar damage in return. Fourth, the area provides minimal cover - the only objects which will block his revolver fire are four pillars circling the platform. Finally, Sullivan will throw flares in Chuck's general vicinity if he looses sight of him, which act as targets for the AC-130's Grenade fire - and the resulting explosions will blow holes in the roof. These holes must be avoided at all costs; if Chuck falls in, he'll have to fight his way past hordes of zombies to return to the battlefield. The Haymaker will stun Sullivan in one hit and allow you to get 2 foot sweeps in (or a couple of shots) the hand to hand magazine will help defeat him faster if you decide to go hand to hand (no pun intended). Another good way is to kick him normally then punch three or four times then repeat The best tactic to beat Sullivan is to wait for him to blow a hole in the ground(or do it yourself). Then find a place underground where you can see him and the zombies can not get to you and unload on him with a sniper. This tactic will take at least 2 sniper rifles, even with perfect hits. If Chuck's health falls too low to continue the fight safely, you can leave the area via the elevator to the Yucatan ground floor, restock on food/ammo, and return. Sullivan's health will not replenish while Chuck is away. Six-Shooter tactic The ideal ranged weapon to engage Sullivan with is the Six-Shooter, which if used right is alone sufficient to kill him. The two objectives to keep in mind while fighting him is first, to stay in cover, and second, to not attack him when he rolls, which he will do after being shot around three times. During the roll and momentarily after, he is invulnerable, so keep track of his health bar-if you can't see it above him, don't fire. The ideal spot to engage him from is the wall in front of the staircase doors, only stepping out to shoot him. Explosives will not damage any of the environment in this area, allowing a perfect spot to pop out and shoot him, and then retreat to cover. Additionally, the zombies around this area are few and can be eliminated with ease, allowing good mobility from within cover. Executed properly, you can defeat Sullivan without taking any damage. Another tactic you can use to defeat Sullivan with the Six-Shooter is directly under the platform. If you run to the box under the middle platform and hug the edge closest to Sullivan, you can get a clear shot at him as he moves to the side, but he can't shoot you from here and the zombies can't touch you on this platform. So all you would have to do is stay aiming on the left spot of the platform and he'll constantly go there and you can fire at least 2-3 shots on him before he moves away and returns to that spot. This tactic is incredibly cheap though. Trivia thumb|right|375px|Glitch that occurs when fighting Sullivan shown here. *Although Sullivan wears a jacket bearing the insignia of Fortune City Security, the patches on his arms also show him to be an employee of the Department of Homeland Security. Since Sullivan runs the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, this could mean that Homeland Security set up bunkers in cities across America after the Willamette Incident to deal with a zombie outbreak. *The fortune teller outside of the bingo hall gives hints to Chuck of future events, including a possible hint at Sullivans betrayal. *After a cutscene ends when you begin the final case of the 72 Hour Mode "The Facts", you'll find Sullivan around the safehouse crying as an odd bug/glitch. *At the end of the cutscene where Sullivan starts his escape to the Yucatan Casino rooftop, Chuck says "Don't worry, he won't get out of here in one piece." As it turns out, Sullivan does escape - after being ripped into two pieces, only one of which actually leaves. *The song that plays during his fight is called Conspiracy. It was made by the game creators for the game. *Sullivans uppercuts normaly takes about 1 block of health away, but there is a glitch where it allows Sullivan to perform an uppercut that takes away a huge amount of health. This how ever, is rare. Gallery Sullivan_Chuck.png Sullivan_Stairs.png|"We can't afford to have any infected in here." Sullivan.jpg Sullivan.png|The money is secondary. We're trying to save lives here, Chuck. Sullivan2.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths